This invention relates to a carpet sweeper and more particularly to a carpet sweeper which is composed of a plurality of sweeper units.
In the past, there has been known a carpet sweeper which mainly comprises a handle for handling the carpet sweeper, a frame cover with dust receptacles pivotally connected with the lower end of the handle, a rotary brush positioned between the dust receptacles, rolling wheels to be forcedly rotated by contact with the floor, and a driven wheel for conveying the rotation of the rolling wheels to the rotary brush as disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,936 and 3,754,294. Such a carpet sweeper can remove dust and dirt from the floor by being moved manually forwards and backwards thereon.
According to the carpet sweeper set forth above, however, it is difficult to enlarge the width thereof more than a limited dimension because the handling operation becomes worse as it exceeds, for instance, 30 - 40 centimeters. Therefore, the number of forward and backward movements is inevitably increased to sweep a relatively wide floor by the prior art carpet sweeper. Further, as a carpet sweeper becomes wider, the more difficult it is to find a space in a house to stow it away.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carpet sweeper which as a wider sweeping width so that the number of forward and backward sweeping operations is extremely decreased. It is another object of the present invention to provide a carpet sweeper which can be disassembled into a plurality of sweeper units so that a space to stow them away can be easily found in a house.